


Shiny

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: You know those videos of the black cat in an empty bath after someone has used a Lush bath bomb with glitter in it? Yes, well...
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Shiny

Fer fecks sake. He likes damn expensive bath shite, so I bought him damn expensive bath shite. Like you do, for your best friend. Ahem. Anyway, apparently they’re called ‘bath bombs’ an’ the girl in the shop said he’d love them. Humph. Smelt like a tart’s boudoir. Pretty though, fizzing away in the bath, all blue an’ purple an’ sparkly.

How was I to know?  
An’ it’s just a bit of glitter.  
Besides, he looks pretty, silver against the blue. Like his fur got stars in it. Shiny.

*

“Oh, Goddess, I hadn’t realised it was this bad.” I put my hand over my mouth.  
“Uh-huh.” Jean keeps her face straight. Just. “He’s asked the Quiet Council to throw him into The Pit.”  
“Oh, dear.”  
“It’s alright, Charles told him that, although he appreciates Kurt’s understandable distress, The Pit is not to be used for, er, personal vendettas.”  
He’s sitting, back rigid in his Council chair, still sparkling slightly, fury emanating from every inch of him. The rest of our Council are not as good as Jean at hiding their amusement.  
Oh, Logan, I do hope you’re good at sleeping with one eye open. A quarter of a million miles should be a safe distance. Probably..

*

“There!” He points, imperiously. “And there!”  
I run the comb through the offending fur, plant a kiss on the desecrated hip, he glares down at me. “Stop that! You’re trying to distract me!” Certainly am, shiny boy. I start on the inside of his thigh and he bites back a moan of pleasure. Oh look, another little glitter of silver. And another. And... could be some time here.

Hm, wonder what I should do with the remaining two bath bombs? Heh.


End file.
